


Kiss Me Babe It's Christmas Time

by AbsentMinds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Human AU, M/M, honestly idk what this is, it's all just fluff, like honestly it's so cheesy and fluffy, secret santa 2015 present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsentMinds/pseuds/AbsentMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret santa present for tumblr user magnetchase. </p>
<p>Nico doesn't really do parties, but this time he's really making an effort. Percy and Annabeth kinda forced him, but he's going to a Christmas party, and Nico learns that these parties aren't too bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Babe It's Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a secret santa present for [this tumblr user](http://magnetchase.tumblr.com/) so merry Christmas! Also happy holidays to anyone else who is reading this!
> 
> This is honestly just some really bad, cheesy fluff, so enjoy!

Nico was finally going to do it. He was finally going to a Christmas party. Percy and Annabeth had been begging him to come along to the many parties they had been invited to, but Nico didn't really want to. He knew that people thought he was a bit weird, and so, he liked to be at home. He didn’t want to be some kind of freak show or something. He used the excuse that he hadn't actually been invited to the parties so that Percy and Annabeth left him alone. He was happy alone, because he wasn’t really alone. He would always be on Skype, texting or ringing his older sister. Bianca was his best friend and the best sister ever, so he never felt like he was missing out on anything.  
  
Percy and Annabeth had finally pulled out the big guns to get him to go with them to a Christmas party. They had called Bianca and told her what he had been doing, and how he had been avoiding socialising. Bianca had used her special older sister powers and forced Nico to go to this particular party. The building wasn’t too far, it was the same building that Annabeth lived in, so he knew all the places he could hide, and all the places he could go to try to escape from the party. 

“How are you supposed to dress for a Christmas party?” Nico thought to himself as he looked at his wardrobe. He groaned for possibly the 30th time that day, cursing Annabeth, Percy, Bianca, Christmas and this Will Solace guy who was throwing the party as he looked at the sea of black and scratching his head. He knew that if he didn’t want to stick out, then black was not the way to go. Problem is, he somehow managed to accumulate a lot of black clothing. Like, seriously, it was an accident. He tried to ring Bianca, but she didn’t answer, so he rang Annabeth, who thankfully answered, because Nico wasn’t sure who else he would have rang, and he sure as hell wasn’t ringing Percy. Percy Jackson was many things, but helpful when you needed him to be was definitely not one of them. 

“Hey Nico, what’s up? Not trying to back out are you?” Annabeth answered, somehow sounding like she was joking and serious at the same time. Nico had to admit, she was kinda scary, with her brains and her scary grey eyes, which always made Nico feel like she could see all his weaknesses and was calculating the best way to take Nico down in a fight.  
“No. I just don’t know what to wear to a Christmas party. I somehow have ended up with a lot of black clothes. I honestly don’t remember buying this much black.” Nico said, running his fingers through his hair. 

“Okay. So it’s a Christmas party. Don’t you have something festive? What about that bright red jumper that Percy and I bought you?” Annabeth asked. 

“You mean the one with the cat with the Christmas hat and the moving eyes?” Nico asked, frowning. Perhaps black wasn’t so bad after all. 

“Yeah the one that sings!” Annabeth laughed. 

“Annabeth, I want to blend in. That jumper is definitely not one that will help me blend in.” Nico said, starting to panic. 

“People will be so drunk, nobody is actually going to notice what you’re wearing. Plus, the guy who’s hosting the party, Will, he likes to dress quite, well extravagantly. He’s been going on about his Christmas party outfit for a while now. Whatever you wear, people will be too distracted by whatever weird thing he’s wearing to care.” Annabeth said reassuringly. 

“Okay then. Thanks Annabeth.” Nico said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. What was it that Percy said about being confident? Something like ‘half the time I’m just winging it’. Yeah, Nico could do that. He could wing it. 

So Nico got the Christmas cat jumper out, and put some batteries in, and put it on, with some black jeans (hey his wardrobe was still restricting him okay!) and some black converse, just to make sure he wasn’t totally out of his comfort zone. 

He pocketed his phone after texting Bianca a picture, and off he went. The plan was to meet Annabeth, who lived a few floors down from the party, and go up with her and Percy. Although he would be third wheeling, he would rather that than going in totally on his own. At least Percy and Annabeth made an effort to talk to him. 

He knocked on Annabeth’s door, and when Percy opened it, he laughed. Annabeth came to the door, elbowed him and then pushed him out of the door so she could lock up. 

“Sorry.” Percy said, now sulking like a child and rubbing the spot on his stomach which Annabeth had elbowed him in. 

“Do I look that bad?” Nico asked, glaring at his jumper. Stupid carol singing cat. Why had he thought this was a good idea?

“No you look great. The cat is hilarious dude. I kinda wish I bought myself one now.” Percy said. Nico knew that Percy was being totally serious now. Percy wouldn’t lie to him. He and Annabeth knew how nervous Nico was about this party. 

“Let’s get going boys.” Annabeth said. 

Annabeth led the way to the party, not that it was hard to find. You could hear the music from miles away, and you could smell the alcohol as soon as you got out of the lift. The door was open so they let themselves in. Annabeth went to say hello to Hazel and Frank and Percy had gone off to see if he could find a Coke for Nico and some blue drinks for himself. 

Nico looked around the crowded room. He recognised a few people from some of his classes and from around the campus. The music was loud but not too loud. People weren’t staring at Nico or anything. This didn’t seem too bad. He could do this. Why did he make this out so much harder in his head? 

Percy came back with a Coke for Nico, a bluish, strong smelling alcoholic drink which Nico tried to stay well away from and Jason Grace, who was a good friend of Percy’s. Jason and Nico didn’t really know each other that well, but they had got closer when Percy had made them both help him while practicing for a swim team competition which was apparently very important. Jason and Nico had somehow accidentally become Percy’s swim coaches. Nico didn’t always feel like he was being helpful, but he was glad that they kept him around. He liked feeling useful. 

They engaged in small talk for a while, Nico opening his Coke can and taking sips of it when he didn’t know what to say. Nico felt that he was doing pretty well. Percy made Nico show Jason how the jumper worked, and they had all laughed at how ridiculous it was. Nico was almost feeling at ease. Of course, that would never last long, because Nico wasn’t that lucky. 

Annabeth came running to their little group, laughing. “Nico, you have to come with me!” she exclaimed. 

“What? Why” Nico said, immediately suspicious of her. 

“It’s really funny, I promise.” Annabeth said, grabbing his hand and dragging him along. Percy and Jason followed them out of curiosity.

Annabeth dragged Nico to the kitchen, where Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo and a few others were stood. Nico gave them a small nod and smile to say hello. Just then, Reyna walked into the room, saw Nico’s jumper and gasped. 

“No way!” she said, starting to laugh.

“I know right! I can’t believe it either.” Annabeth laughed. 

“What can’t you believe?” Nico asked, looking around at the others in confusion, hoping that someone would take pity on him and explain it all to him. 

“I think what they can’t believe is that you somehow managed to get the same, bizarre jumper that I bought.” Said someone from behind Frank, who was rather large, and so was blocking whoever had just spoken. When Frank moved, he saw that it was Will Solace, wearing the exact same jumper as he was!

Nico’s eyes widened. “Oh. Well, this is unexpected.” Nico said, not quite sure what he was supposed to be doing now. He was very embarrassed that he was wearing the same thing as the host! 

“You can say that again.” Will laughed. “I have to say, I really didn’t expect anyone to have the same jumper as me. I thought I was being so special and original.” He said. Thankfully, he was acting very good humouredly about the whole thing, which made Nico feel a little less embarrassed. 

“Oh well, you can both be special together.” Jason said. 

“True.” Said Will. “I have to say, I’m glad. I was nervous about wearing a jumper like this. At least now I’m not the only one. We can now show our appreciation for carol singing cats together.” Will said. 

“This is just too funny to not take a picture guys.” Annabeth said, pulling out her phone. Will and Nico agreed, and the others moved away so that they didn’t get into the picture. Annabeth took a few pictures, and then looked back at them and said “Actually, the lighting here is a bit iffy. Why don’t we move somewhere else?”

“We could stand outside on the balcony.” Will suggested. 

“Perfect!” Annabeth exclaimed, and before Nico had chance to protest, he was being pushed out onto the balcony. “Move forward a bit.” She ordered them. They did as they were told, and stood in the doorway as Annabeth took some pictures. Nico was very aware of Will’s arm, which was oh so casually around him. Nico didn’t quite know how to react, but he tried to play it as cool as he could. 

“Oh, look at that.” Percy said, pointing at the top of the door. Everyone looked up to see that Nico and Will were stood under some mistletoe. 

Nico looked at Will, not sure what to do. Everyone around them was now waiting for them to kiss, and Nico was too busy panicking to actually do anything.

Will looked back at Nico and smiled softly. “Kiss me babe, its Christmas time.” He whispered as he cupped Nico’s face. Before Nico could react, Will was pressing his warm lips on his. Suddenly, he forgot everything and everyone. He didn’t care about his jumper, or the party or anything. They didn’t even notice that Annabeth was taking pictures on her phone triumphantly. 

They parted, slightly out of breath. Will pressed his forehead against Nico’s and laughed slightly. “Never have I been gladder that someone was wearing the same thing as me.” 

“Never have I been gladder that my friends buy me ridiculous things.” Nico muttered. 

“Okay love birds, let’s go inside now.” Percy said, laughing.

“We haven’t been properly introduced.” Will said as they walked inside. “I’m Will Solace.” He said, holding out his hand. 

“I think we did things a little backwards, because I feel very well acquainted with you.” Nico laughed. “Nico di Angelo.” He said shaking Will’s hand. 

Will pulled out a pen from his pocket, still holding Nico’s hand. He wrote a number on Nico’s hand, looked up and smiled. “I think we should meet up some time, to talk about our amazing clothing choice, and how amazing cats are.” 

“I’d like that.” Nico said. 

Will smiled and opened his mouth to say something, only to be dragged away from Nico by his roommate who was complaining about something. Will winked at Nico, and then got lost in the crowd. Annabeth came up behind Nico, and said in a knowing voice, “Aren’t you glad we made you come?”

Nico rolled his eyes, but smiled. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t hear the end of this from Annabeth, Percy or Bianca (who Nico assumed the pictures had been sent to). But for some reason, he didn’t really mind.

**Author's Note:**

> So [this](http://www.morphsuits.com/caroling-kitty-ugly-christmas-sweater-digital-dudz) is the Christmas jumper both of them were wearing. I found this because my teacher had it on a few years ago. Honestly the funniest jumper ever. 
> 
> Also, [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiS_cQG3sIo) by Owl City kinda inspired the fic title and also is why Will said 'kiss me babe it's Christmas time'. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, Feel free to come and talk to me at [my tumblr](http://wadewnstonwilson.tumblr.com/) where I am more than willing to sit and cry about these two dorks and many more people!


End file.
